


Don't

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Drugs, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shooting, Upset Nikki, birthday fic, hurt tommy, protective vince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki made a very bad mistake while high.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintOfLosAngeles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOfLosAngeles/gifts).

> A birthday fic for a very special person!

Tommy turned over in bed and touched the other side where his boyfriend was supposed to be. In place of a warm body, Tommy only found cooling sheets. Frowning, Tommy sat up and looked around. He was alone in the bedroom, but he hadn’t been when he and Nikki went to bed. Throwing off the thin blanket, Tommy looked around the room with no sign of Nikki anywhere.

“Nik?” Tommy called out. He opened their bedroom door, which had an eerie squeak to it. Dressed in nothing but a pair of lounge pants, Tommy took a few steps out into the cool hallway. Fuck, it was chilly in here tonight. But the windows were all open and LA had been hit with an unusual cold snap. “Nikki?” Tommy made his way towards the studio where Nikki spent a lot of time. He could hear muttering from the other side of the door.

Carefully, Tommy pushed the door open. The heavy door hit some beer cans, sending them rattling across the floor. Tommy heard something then. A jump or something. He turned when he heard a click and saw a barrel of a gun pointed right at him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Nikki yelled out. Tommy jumped back and raised his hands in the air. The wild look in Nikki’s eyes, and the used needle laying on the piano told Tommy everything he needed to know. Nikki was as high as a fucking kite, and honestly probably didn’t even realize it was Tommy he was talking to.

“Nikki? Put the gun down!” Tommy said, keeping his hands where Nikki could see them. Tommy could see the safety was off, and one wrong move could make this a whole different situation.

“Shut up!” Nikki was waving the gun around and Tommy was just praying to whoever was listening that he did not hit that trigger, or if he did, it was at the ceiling or something. Some way no one was going to get hurt. He would really give anything for Vince to be awake right now and come over to help him. One of the benefits of living next door to the frontman.

“Nikki, let’s just put the gun down and talk this out…” Tommy whispered, trying to calm him down.

“You always tell me I’m not good enough for Tommy! You always tell me I’m a monster, I’m not capable of being loved! Fuck you Deana!” Nikki screamed.

“Shit,” Tommy whispered to himself. Nikki thought it was his mother he was talking to. That wasn’t good, because Tommy wasn’t sure how to convince him that he was Tommy, not Deana. “Nikki, babe, it’s me. It’s Tommy.”

“Shut up!” Nikki screamed. Tommy closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm himself down so he could try to calm Nikki down. “Don’t you dare say another fucking word!” Tommy just nodded. “You made my life miserable since the day I was born! I fucking hate you!”

“Nikki…”

“I said shut up!” Nikki growled. “You deserve this Deana!” Nikki cocked the gun and fired it. Tommy dropped to the ground, but not in enough time to stop the bullet from grazing his arm. It wedged itself in the wall.

“Shit!” Tommy called out, holding his arm. Nikki stumbled back and stared at the spot he had just fired the gun at, relieved to see Deana gone.

But that relief fled quickly when Tommy pushed himself to his feet and went running.

“Tommy?” Nikki asked. Tommy didn’t stop as he ran downstairs. He was just going to find the first aid kit they kept, but the front door flew open and Vince ran inside. He had been outside, letting the dogs out, when he heard the gunshot. He ran over to Tommy, seeing the blood dripping down his arm.

“What the fuck?” Vince asked. “What happened?!”

“Nikki had a gun and…” Tommy started.

“Nikki shot you?!” Vince yelled. He looked to see Nikki coming down the stairs. “You stay away from him!”

“Tommy…” Nikki whispered. Vince saw his blown pupils and shaky hands. He was high and coming down.

“T, let’s go. Hospital, now,” Vince told him, leading him to the front door. “And you will never see him again.” He hissed at the bassist. He managed to snag Tommy’s wallet from the counter before leading him outside and over to his driveway where his car was waiting. Nikki was trying to follow, to will his legs to work, but his brain and his legs were not making a connection, so he stood in the middle of the living room as Vince drove away with Tommy.

****

“It was just an accident,” Tommy told the doctors and nurses as they examined his arm. “I’m not pressing charges or anything.” Vince stood to the side of the room, biting his cheek to keep from speaking up.

“Gun injuries are usually very serious. You got very lucky,” The doctor told him. “I don’t think you’ll need stitches. We’ll bandage you up and give you instructions on keeping it clean. We have an ointment that will help it heal, since it’s more like a burn than a bullet wound, and we have some light pain killers that will help.”

“Thanks,” Tommy nodded. The doctor left, leaving Vince and Tommy alone in the hospital room.

“Why’d you lie?” Vince asked. Tommy looked over at him. “Why didn’t you tell them that Nikki was high out of his fucking mind and he shot you, thinking your were his bitch of a mother?”

“Because they’d go arrest him,” Tommy told him.

“He fucking shot you! Tommy, you aren’t that stupid!”

“I don’t want to see him go to jail,” Tommy snapped back. “He didn’t kill me, he didn’t even injury me bad enough that I have to stay in the hospital. I’m fine Vince.”

“And what happens the next time he points a gun at you?” Vince asked, setting himself in the chair by the bed Tommy was sitting in. “What happens when he doesn’t snap out of it and just keeps shooting? Or he stabs you, or something else? What happens when he finally kills you?”

“He won’t,” Tommy told him. Tommy wasn’t sure if he was telling Vince that, or telling himself. “He won’t kill me…”

“Well, you’re not going back there tonight,” Vince told him. “You’ll stay with me tonight. I can’t trust him to not do this again.” Tommy sighed. He was too tired to argue with Vince. He just wanted to go back to sleep and pretend this was all just a bad dream.

“Okay,” Tommy nodded. 

They waited for the discharge. The silence was a little thick, and Tommy kept looking up every time someone walked by, half expecting to see Nikki, but no such luck. Tommy looked down at his hands. The bullet had grazed right under his Mighty Mouse tattoo. Little bit higher and he’d have to get it redone. A little more to the side and he wouldn’t be leaving the hospital this quick, and the police would be involved.

But soon, Tommy was leaving with prescriptions and the things the hospital gave him. Vince drove him back to his place and parked in the driveway. He saw Nikki coming out then, pale and shaking.

“Wait here,” Vince told Tommy. He got out of his car and glared at Nikki. “I told you, you’re not going to see him again.”

“Vince, please,” Nikki begged. There were tears in his eyes as the haze of the drugs started to wear off and he realized what he had done. “I need to see him.”

“You almost killed him!” Vince snapped. Tommy stared out the tinted window, seeing how broken his boyfriend looked. “If it had just been an inch in the wrong direction, he’d be fucking dead and it would be your fault!”

“I know…” Nikki looked down in defeat. “I know…”

“Vinnie,” Tommy whispered. Vince looked down into the car. “It’s okay. I want to see him.”

“T-Bone, no,” Vince told him. “He needs to pay for his actions, not be comforted for them.”

“But…”

“No. You can talk to him in the morning. Right now, he needs to stew,” Vince gave him a look that meant the conversation was done. Tommy sighed and nodded. Vince looked back at Nikki. “He’ll talk to you in the morning. Go to bed Nikki.”

“Can you just tell him I love him?” Nikki asked, and it brought tears to Tommy’s eyes, hearing how broken he sounded.

“I will,” Vince grumbled before he opened the garage door, got back in his car, and pulled in. He went around to Tommy’s side and helped him out of the car, leading him into the house and to the guest room. “Take your meds. You know where the bathroom is.”

“Yeah,” Tommy sighed. “Thanks Vinnie.”

“I wish I hadn’t had to do this,” Vince admitted. “But I’m glad it was just a graze and nothing worse.”

“I’m sorry,” Tommy sighed, laying down. The pain meds started to kick in and he drifted off to sleep.

Thankfully, he didn’t have any dreams that he could remember.

****

It was late in the morning, early in the afternoon, before Tommy finally woke up. He was groggy, and his arm was killing him. He was also a little confused by where he was, until he remembered the night before, remembered Vince taking him to his house, remembered the hospital…

Remembered Nikki pointing a gun at him and shooting.

“Fuck,” Tommy ran a hand down his face. He finally pushed himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He used it before washing his hands and splashing the water on his face. He headed downstairs and didn’t see Vince anywhere. Figuring he was still asleep, Tommy brewed himself some coffee. He didn’t really feel like eating. He had just made the first cup when Vince came downstairs.

“Wow, early riser,” He chuckled. “How’s the arm?”

“Hurts,” Tommy told him, taking a drink. “I’m gonna head back home here in a bit.”

“You sure you want to?” Vince asked. Tommy nodded.

“I can’t stay in your guest room forever Vinnie,” Tommy smiled. “As much as you want me to.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Vince laughed. “This is just repayment for letting me crash in your van.”

“Well, thanks for everything,” Tommy told him.

“I hope I never have to do this again,” Vince nodded at the bandage on Tommy’s arm.

“Me too…” Tommy finished off his coffee before heading out the door and back over to his and Nikki’s house. He was still in his lounge pants from the previous night, and he was shivering a little bit as he opened the front door.

There, on the couch, was Nikki. He was asleep, his head back against the back of the couch, and was snoring softly. Tommy smiled and was about to cover him with a blanket when the bassist woke up.

“Tommy?” Nikki asked with a jump. He looked around and saw the drummer and tears filled his eyes. “Fuck, you’re alive! Thank god!” He jumped up and wrapped his arms around him. “I thought, I thought…”

“I’m here,” Tommy told him. Nikki pulled back and saw the bandage on his arm. “It was just a graze. No real damage done. Told them it was an accident.”

“But…”

“Nikki, you have to slow down,” Tommy told him. “This could’ve been a hell of a lot worse than it was. What if someone else was in the house? What if you shot Vince or Mick? Or you got me in more than the arm?”

“I don’t know what happened,” Nikki admitted. “It’s never been this bad before. I never…” He sighed. “You’re right.”

“I am?” Tommy asked.

“I need to get clean. This could’ve been worse. I could’ve lost you in more ways than one.” He pulled Tommy to him again and hugged him tight. “I love you Tommy.”

“I love you too Nikki,” Tommy rested his head on Nikki’s shoulder. He knew that Nikki probably wouldn’t go get clean. He knew he would end up shooting up again, but he hoped that maybe the next time, he didn’t have his gun.

Right now, Tommy just wanted to stay in his arms. That was it.


End file.
